To Be Kissed
by shanacus
Summary: They were still at the doorway when Lilly cleared her throat loudly. They both turned to her, and she gestured them to look up.When they did they saw it. Mistletoe.MxO LxJ
1. Lockers

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Hannah Montana?**

**Hey guys! I got this idea from the new episode of Wizards At Waverley Place! ( I wanna make a fanfiction for that soon!) I don't know how long it's gonna be, but oh well it should be fun to too write! So here it is! Oh yeah the whole story is in no one's point of view**

**To Be Kissed**

_Chapter 1:Lockers_

Miley Stewart spotted her best friend Oliver Oken struggling with his locker, across the way. She giggled to herself before skipping over.

"Hey Oliver!" she exclaimed surprising him.

"AUGHH!!!" exclaimed Oliver, his papers flying everywhere.

Miley laughed hysterically.

"Ha ha, very funny make fun of the poor guy who got his locker power locked!" mumbled Oliver angrily squatting down and picking up his papers.

Miley rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but think how cute Oliver looked when he was mad. She shifted from foot to foot, giving her puppy dog eyes, hoping he wasn't to angry with her. Oliver looked up and smiled at her, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright just help me pick this stuff up!"

Miley crouched down, and began to assist him.

"Here." she said handing him a paper.

Oliver stood up, and offered his hand to Miley. She took and stood up, and couldn't help but want to hold on longer.

"Hey can you help me open my locker?" asked Oliver.

"Sure."

Miley leaned against the locker and tried to put in Oliver's combination, but there wasn't a lot of room.

"Here let me help." said Oliver leaning over.

Miley looked up, and realized how close their faces were, let alone lips. They both stared into each other's eyes, Miley found herself closing her eyes slowly. Oliver began to tense up. _You can do this, _he told himself. _Just lean in. _Oliver began leaning in, but his nerves took over.

"So anyways! I'll just get the janitor to open it!" exclaimed Oliver.

Miley opened her eyes quickly, feeling disappointed.

"Right, _right._" she mumbled, before stalking off.

Oliver spazzed a bit, in anger. He began banging his head against his locker.

"Oken, Oken, Oken!" he mumbled.

"You know that really doesn't help you open it." said a smug voice.

Oliver turned to see his other best friend Lilly Truscott.

"Uh hi Lilly." said Oliver awkwardly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HER!?" exclaimed Lilly suddenly.

"What?!"

Lilly began hitting him repeatedly on the arm.

"You stupid, stupid-"

"OW! LILLY!"

"STUPID! STUPID!"

"LILLY!" she stopped. "What's a matter with you!?"

"What's a matter with _me_? You're the one who chickened out on kissing Miley!"

"I-I how do you know she even wanted to kiss me?"

"Uh, I don't know- the closed eyes and titled head seemed like a dead giveaway!"

Oliver pouted.

"Well it's just...well...maybe..."

"You haven't had your first kiss have you?" asked Lilly suspiciously.

"What! NO! I mean me come on...NO! Me-me! Smoken Oken! NO!...What gave it away?"

Oliver stammered nervously.

"You've never kissed a girl!" exclaimed Lilly laughing.

"Oh shut up!"

"So I take it you like Miley?"

"Maybe a little..." "OLIVER!" "Okay a lot!"

"Then next time you guys get the chance, kiss her! She might move on." said Lilly before walking away rolling her eyes.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**That episode just reminded me so much of what Oliver would do DD So anyways please review!**


	2. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, sigh.**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Well here's chapter 2**

_Chapter 2: Rain_

Oliver boredly kicked a rock outside of school, waiting for Lilly and Miley to come so they could walk to Miley's house. He was still pretty pissed at himself for not kissing Miley. _She'll never want to kiss you now, _thought Oliver. _Lilly's right I'm so stupid...if only I could have another chance maybe I could..._

"Hey Oliver!" exclaimed a bright voice snapping Oliver out of his thoughts.

"AUGHH!" exclaimed Oliver once more dropping his heavy backpack on his foot.

Miley began to laugh, as onlookers glanced at him curiously.

"Will you _stop _doing that." Oliver scolded.

Miley stifled her giggles, and smiled at him.

"Sorry Ollie." she replied picking up his backpack.

"It's Okay." he mumbled.

There was an awkward silence. Oliver was staring at his feet unsure what to say, as Miley bit her lip and stared at him thinking how cute he was. But Miley shook her head and looked away. _He doesn't like you, stop hoping _, thought Miley helplessly.

Oliver cleared his throat, and Miley looked back.

"So..uh where's Lilly?"

"She said she had to stay after school." said Miley shrugging.

At that exact moment, Oliver heard a familiar giggle in the distance. He peered over Miley, who seemed to not of noticed, and saw Lilly talking to Jackson, who was listening intently. Oliver smiled rolling his eyes, knowing why Lilly had lied.

Then a thought struck Oliver, in realization. He was going to have to walk home with Miley, _alone. _He thought of the awkward possibilities, and sighed.

"What up Oliver?" asked Miley looking puzzled.

Oliver shot his head up, forgetting Miley had been standing there. He felt his face turn a shade of scarlet, as rub his hands in nervousness.

"Oh, nothing let's just start-"

But he was interrupted by a clap of thunder. Rain started pouring on their heads. Oliver swore loudly, and Miley laughed.

"Oh come on Ollie, let's go!"

"What!? It's raining! Do you know how long it took me to do my hair!?"

"What!" choked out Miley, still laughing.

"Nothing." said Oliver quickly, turning even more red.

"Come _on _Smoken Oken! Walking home in the rain is loads of fun!"

Oliver stared at her grinning face, and couldn't say no.

"Okay, _okay. _Let's go." he finally agreed.

Miley took his hand, and Oliver's stomach serve. She began to run, and he followed. As they ran, Miley's hand slipped out of his grasp.

"TAG!" squealed Miley pushing him "You're it!"

She darted passed hin giggling.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed chasing after her.

Both of them were laughing so hard, their stomach ached, and they slowed down. Oliver panted out of breath, and caught up with Miley pushing her a bit.

"You're it." he breathed.

Miley turned around, their noses were touching.

Miley knew last time, Oliver had denied a kiss. _He doesn't like you, _she reminded herself. But still, they were inches, _inches, _from a kiss. Miley couldn't contain herself, and she shut her eyes and closed her lips. She waited to be kissed.

Oliver saw Miley make this movement, and his body went rigid. His throat dried up, and he stared at her. _Kiss her you donut, _a voice hissed in his head. Oliver shut his eyes, and leaned in. But then he kept on leaning, and seemed not to be hitting anything. He fell foward, face down on the grass.

Miley quickly opened her eyes, and saw Oliver sprawled out on the floor. She sighed, and helped him up. _Why do I even bother, _she thought. Little did she know Oliver was scolding himself as well.

_How did you miss you idiot, she was right there! _

**------x-----------------x-------------------------------x--------------------------x------------------------x-----------**

**Hey guys! So there's chapter 2! I hopefully, will continue this story because it is fun to write. Like I said I still don't have much planned, I'm just making it up as I go along. **


	3. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! I think I will have two more chapters after this. Hmm who knows:DD**

_Chapter 3: Ice Cream_

After the rain incident, Oliver and Miley came into her empty house silently, drenched in water. Miley shivered.

"I'm hungry." she mumbled.

"I know let's have some ice cream!" he said quickly rushing to the fridge.

"We're freezing! Why would we eat ice cream?!"

Oliver's head was sticking in the freezer, he turned around his mouth filled with ice cream.

"I doft nob." he tried to say. "It's goof."

"The sad part is, I understood that." Miley said smiling a little.

Oliver swallowed, and grinned at her.

"Well, I'm gonna get us some towels to dry off. And you can make us the sundays."

Miley smiled a bit wider at him, before going to fetch the towels.

Oliver began to make the sundays, thinking about Miley and their almost kisses. Him and his conscious were having a little talk.

_You gotta kiss her, she likes you, unless she wouldn't be trying to kiss you._

_What are you so afraid of????_

_**But wait. What if I'm a bad kisser!?**_

_She's you best friend, she'll help you_

_**No. No way! That's emmbaressing.**_

_Just do it!_

_**No!**_

_Yes!_

_**NO.**_

_YES._

_**NO!!!!!!!!!!**_

_I win I'm your conscious I always win! HA HA!_

_**That's not true.**_

_Shut up!_

_**I'm not saying anything!**_

_Stop thinking mocking comments at your own head, happy?_

_**Not really.**_

"Uh Oliver? Oliver? HELLO!" Oliver suddenly heard Miley voice booming in his head.

He snapped back to reality.

"Oh hi Miley!"

Miley smirked at him and rolled her eyes. She handed him a nice warm towel

"So how was la la land?"

"It was la la-ish."

"Really?"

"Yeshh." slurred Oliver as he scooped ice cream into his mouth.

"Charming. Keep up the manners Oliver, really." Miley smirked.

Oliver grinned goofily, and shoved some ice cream into Miley's mouth, but some got on her nose.

"Oh sorry." he said. "Lemme get that." Oliver leaned over to wipe it off, but met Miley's eyes.

_Do it!_

_**But what if-**_

_Do it!_

_**I don't think-**_

_Oh for Pete's sake just kiss the girl!_

Oliver shut his eyes and leaned in. Miley saw this and followed suit. But when Oliver hit something he tastes..._ice cream. _He opened his eyes, and realized he was kissing Miley's nose. He quickly pulled out turning red.

"Well that's one way to get it off." mumbled Miley.

Oliver quickly became _very interested _with his ice cream, and Miley sighed.

_This is hopeless, she thought._


	4. Video Games

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Hey guys! One more chapter left after this! I hope you enjoy it!**

_Chapter 4: Video Games_

An hour passed after the embarrassing nose kiss. Oliver and Miley were picking out a movie to watch.

"I say 'A Walk To Remember'" said Miley stubbornly.

Oliver automatically looked disgusted, and refused.

"But why?" asked Miley.

"It's a chick flick!" he exclaimed.

Miley pouted, as Oliver suggested a couple of action movies. Miley's replies consisted of ew's, no's , why's, and WHAT THE HELL OLIVER NO!

They ended up playing Super Mario brothers. Oliver was link, and Miley was Zelda.

"Take that elfish like man!" squealed Miley as Zelda kicked him.

"Oh that's it! Here comes the chain!" exclaimed Oliver.

There was an explosion in the game.

"What was that?! Did I lose!?" exclaimed a frantic Miley as she pushed as many buttons as she could.

"Well you have no head so yeah, I'd say you lost." replied Oliver.

Miley rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at him, but Oliver simply shrugged.

"Tell ya what, I'll give you a rematch" he said restarting the game. "Winner kisses loser."

The words flew out of his mouth so fast he put his hand to his mouth in shock. Miley, however, looked mischievous and took his hands off his mouth and held them. She brought her face so close to his, he shuddered.

"Bring it on." she whispered, she pulled away and they began to play.

-x-

10 minutes later they were still playing and battling fiercely. Miley had a new spring in her game, now knowing Oliver did like her. She played with a huge grin on her face and teased Oliver for his lack of game.

"Wow Oliver, you must really wanna kiss me." she said winking at him.

Oliver went into mock thought.

"Hmm, maybe we should both forfeit, and kiss each other right now." he said, no longer feeling afraid.

In fact, he was excited.

Miley laughed a bit.

"Well, since your that afraid of losing, I guess I'll do you this favor." she said.

They turned off the game and looked at each other.

"I'm ready when you are." said Miley.

"Bring it on." said Oliver smirking.

Miley's stomach fluttered in realization, she was finally going to kiss Oliver Oken. This gave her new excitement.

However, they both leaned in a little to enthusiastically and ended up bonking noses, _hard. _

"OW!" they both cried, rubbing their nose.

"Uh our noses bumped." said Oliver lamely.

"Yeah." Miley replied awkwardly.


	5. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Hey guys this is the last chapter! This was defiantly fun to write, and I might write something like this for the holidays. For now except this kind of stories and one shots from me, because I don't have any full length stories in my head. **

_Chapter 5: Mistletoe_

"Then your noses bonked!" laughed a giddy Lilly, who found Oliver's current situation simply _hilarious. _

Oliver glared at her, not finding anything comical about the problem at all.

"Nice Smoken Oken, real smooth."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Oliver throwing a pillow at her.

"Hey be careful, if your mean to me your not getting you Christmas present." said Lilly warningly, grabbing her two nicely wrapped presents off the floor and holding them close to her.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and sighed. Four attempts at kissing Miley had already failed, and only in one single day. He didn't know if he could even face her again. Yet here they were 2 hours later, sitting in Miley's living room ready to exchange Christmas presents. Miley had gone out for a bit to pick up something, leaving Lilly to taunt Oliver mercilessly.

Just then, Oliver heard the door opening. Miley stood at the door way struggling with her boxes.

"Hey guys. Can one of you help me?" she asked.

Lilly looked at the doorway and smiled, before looking down again.

Oliver turned to Lilly who was scraping her nail polish off. She looked up at the at Oliver and said

"What are you looking at me for? You do it."

Oliver sighed over dramatically, and walked over to Miley.

"Here lemme help you." he said taking a box.

They were still at the doorway when Lilly cleared her throat loudly. They both turned to her, and she gestured them to look up.

When they did they saw it. Mistletoe. Oliver looking back at Miley feeling himself turn red. Both of them looked ready to run.

"Christmas rule." added Lilly, not helping the situation anymore.

"Well you know if Miley doesn't want too-" began Oliver but he was cut off with the feeling of someone's lips on his.

Oliver's warm lips heated up Miley's as they kissed softly. The kiss was slowly becoming more intense, and Miley dropped the box in her hands.

"OW!" Oliver suddenly exclaimed, pulling back abruptly.

The box had landed on Oliver's foot, and Miley giggled.

"Will a kiss make it better?" she asked.

Oliver nodded, and they kissed again. But it only lasted 2 seconds because suddenly someone shouted

"MILEY I NEED SOME HELP UP HERE!"

Miley pulled back and sighed.

"I'll be right back." she said, kissing him firmly one last time before retreating upstairs.

Oliver stood in shock, touching his lips lightly.

Lilly sighed and said

"You can happy dance now."

Oliver immediatley began dancing crazily, and Lilly stared horrified.

"OKAY! NO! NO! That's just disturbing!" she exclaimed.

Oliver shrugged and plopped down next to Lilly happily.

"Hey I never asked you, who was your first kiss?" he asked.

Lilly's eyes went wide, and she suddenly began playing with her hair tie.

"You haven't had it yet have you?" he asked cocking one eyebrow, smiling smugly.

"Uh-"

Oliver began laughing.

"Lilly's never been kissed! Lilly's never been kissed!" he sang.

Lilly turned red, mortified.

"Hey did you guys make those Christmas cookies yet?" came a voice.

Lilly and Oliver turned to see Jackson standing there, rubbing his stomach.

Lilly suddenly jumped up, and ran over to Jackson. She grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

Lilly pulled him towards her and kissed him. Suddenly, Jackson was kissing back, and they both had their arms wrapped around each other. Oliver felt quite uncomfortable.

Miley came downstairs, and stopped staring.

Lilly finally pulled out, and smirked at Oliver.

"Now you got nothing on me." she said sitting down next to him.

"Hey uh wait. I can bake those cookies with you guys..."

Jackson quickly took a seat next to Lilly, shooting daggers at Oliver. Oliver immediately backed away to the far edge of the couch. He glanced at Miley and smiled a bit. She smiled back, and leaned in to kiss him. And this time, he wasn't afraid.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**And there you have it! The final chapter of 'To Be Kissed' thanks for reviewing, favoriting, putting it on alert, reading, anything! This was just some fun fluff to write, and I hope to do more. I should be writing a short Christmas fic soon! Stay tuned!**


End file.
